


(Know what makes me tick) I love it when you lick

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-27
Updated: 2007-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: "In the end, all it takes is a single quelling look and his fingers on Texas to shut Jared up."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**(Know what makes me tick) I love it when you lick**  
[jensen/jared, nc-17, 1,363 words, blowjob porn]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You know you don’t really have to do this.”  
  
Jensen wants to laugh, but the look darkening Jared’s cat eyes is completely serious, and the smile slips away before it’s had a chance to live. He rolls on his side, nose brushing Jared’s, tongue wetting his lips. Reaching down for Jared’s oversized belt-buckle, he flicks a fingernail along the silver rim of Texas until Jared looks back up at him, then grins. “Yeah. I do.”  
  
“Jensen—”  
  
“Get over it, dude.” Jensen’s already up and sliding down the mattress, past the long length of Jared’s legs as his friend sits up on his elbows in a half-hearted attempt of protest. In the end, all it takes is a single quelling look and his fingers on Texas to shut Jared up.  
  
Jensen ignores the shaking of his hand when he pulls at Jared’s zipper, watching the metal teeth unclench and reveal the stretched-tight cotton underneath. Licking his lips again, an odd kick in his chest, he tugs the denim down past Jared’s hips. “Lift up,” he murmurs, voice husky, grainy, as his gaze locks onto Jared’s. “This is happening, Jay. You can angst over it later.”  
  
“I’m not--” Jared sucks in a frustrated breath, head flopping back against the pillow as he surrenders and cants his hips up. “Oh, _god_. Jensen, I just…”  
  
“Do you _not_ want me to suck your dick?” He means to come across matter-of-fact, maybe a little irritated, but instead he just sounds desperate. And horny. Which he is. Before Jared can answer, Jensen presses the heel of his hand against Jared’s groin, rubbing in slow circles and grinning mischievously. Drops his voice to a filthy-low pitch. “Hey. I’m gonna do it anyway.”  
  
Jared’s throat works, but he only nods when Jensen reaches in and pulls him free of his briefs. His voice shakes and shudders, tongue thick and caught between his teeth. “It’s just…if it’s too much. You can stop, okay? I won’t--”  
  
Jensen lowers his head then, tonguing the head of Jared’s cock without ceremony, relishing the salt-bitter taste, Jared’s choked groan. A heavy hand falls on his head, fingers catching in the short strands and tugging.  
  
“Jesusfuckingchrist.” Jared’s thighs tense, and Jensen settles in more comfortably, already debating on whether or not the floor would be a better venue for this experiment. Lips sliding off with a slick pop, he pulls back and looks up and down the bed.   
  
“C’mere,” he finally decides, slapping Jared on the leg and kneeling down on the carpet. “You’re too fucking huge. What the hell did your mama feed you anyway?”   
  
When Jared opens his mouth, another “Oh Jensen, you don’t have to” undoubtedly on his lips, Jensen grabs hold of lean hips and pulls Jared to the edge of the mattress and spreads his legs wide. “Don’t fucking say it, man.” Voice a warning, fingers tickling the inside of Jared’s thighs, cocky grin in place.  
  
“I was gonna say,” Jared starts calmly enough, just a hint of a quaver in his tone, “shut the fuck up and suck me, Jen. If that’s what you want so bad.”  
  
_Yeeeeah_ , that’s better. Makes this all a little easier. Jensen can’t quite handle the protective look in Jared’s eyes--like he’s a fucking virgin who needs special treatment, or some shit--even if he _can_ admit that the straight-up adoration evident in Jared’s lazy-soft features gets to him in ways that are better left unmentioned. For his own personal sanity.  
  
Still, he can’t help echoing Jared’s words, voice shot and thready, “You want me to suck you?”  
  
Jared’s hips give another helpless little burst and he swallows deep, knuckles grazing across Jensen’s cheek in an unmistakably affectionate gesture. “You know I…” His voice cracks when Jensen nuzzles his palm, tongue flicking out to taste salt, and skin, and _mmm_ … “You know how much I wanna fuck your mouth, Jensen.”  
  
Yeah, Jensen knows. He knows it every time Jared humps up against him while they’re fooling around, thrusting his tongue so deep into Jensen’s mouth that it fucking _feels_ like he’s taking a cock there. He trembles a bit at the sense-memory, and stares back down at just what he’s fucking gotten himself into.  
  
Oh, boy.  
  
“I know it’s big.” Jared’s babbling now, expression frantic as if he half-expects Jensen to run away screaming. His thumb plucks and pulls at Jensen’s bottom lip, expression nearly crumpling in on itself. “It’s not gonna fit, Jen.”  
  
Secretly, Jensen thinks he might be right, but the challenge is more than his pride can withstand. _Wanna fucking bet?_ He swallows, trying to relax his throat and not stare at the damn thing like it’s gonna jump up and do a tap-dance any second. “Fuck.”  
  
“I swear to God, we’ll go slow, okay, and you can take as much as you want, I won’t--”  
  
And apparently the only way to _really_ shut Jared up is to suck him off. So Jensen drops his head again, this time taking Jared as far down his throat as he can manage before his gag reflex kicks in and his eyes start to water. He backs off immediately, cocking his head and glaring at Jared’s dick. “Damn it.”  
  
Jared whimpers a bit above him, but Jensen isn’t really paying attention. This is between him and Jared’s dick, and he’s not about to get schooled by ten--or eleven, _jesus_ \-- inches of fucking Padalecki cock.  
  
Lips spit-slick, he nuzzles Jared’s cockhead, quick swipe of tongue, soft scrape of teeth. A quiet keening sounds above him, and Jared’s thighs jerk when Jensen glances up and into dark, slitted eyes.  
  
Jared’s flushed all over, hair dampened to curls against his forehead and neck, and that pretty, wide mouth’s chewed-pink and shiny. The look in his eyes is a bit feverish, pupils blown and glassy, and Jensen drags his tongue up the underside of Jared’s cock. Pulls back and breathes, wet and warm.  
  
“You still with me?”  
  
Jared nods, one hand resting down low on his belly as the other keeps on petting Jensen’s head. He’s still making the softest, sweetest sounds in the back of his throat, eventually choking out a growly, “Don’t stop.”   
  
Jensen hides a grin at the demand so at odds with his earlier protests, and holds Jared’s heated gaze as he takes the tip of his cock between his lips and sucks. Jared’s lashes flutter, his fingers twitch, and Jensen can taste just how much Jared likes _that_.   
  
So he does it again.  
  
And again, until Jared’s groaning and dragging his name out like a fucking porn star with a stutter, and Jensen’s lips are starting to go a bit numb, but that’s okay. Because he wants this, he _wants this_ \--Jared helpless and fluid underneath him, fucking his mouth and not worrying about any damn consequences.  
  
Jared’s fingers slide down to his neck, pulling Jensen along with the roll of his hips, the purr on his lips, and Jensen knows he’s gonna have a bruise there tomorrow. Already imagines looking at it and touching it and himself and coming all the fuck over his hand while remembering the taste and feel of Jared right here, right now.  
  
Christ, he’s fucking--  
  
“Comin’,” Jared gasps just seconds before his entire body jerks. Jensen pulls up and off his dick, wiping the back of his mouth as Jared wraps a fist around himself, milky-white streaks staining his fingers and dirty oaths filling the air. “Oh jesus, oh Jen, fuck fuck _fuck_.”  
  
Jensen waits until Jared’s body goes lax again, enjoying the sheen of sweat all along those long limbs and sharp muscles, and then climbs back on the bed. Straddles Jared’s lap and reaches for his hand. “Next time,” he promises, bringing the gleaming wet digits to his mouth and watching Jared’s eyes go heavy and hooded, “I’ll take even more.”  
  
Jared looks like he wants to laugh, or maybe cry, when Jensen licks all along his come-slick fingers, and his dick gives another feeble twitch. There’s a sexy rumble in his voice that skitters along Jensen’s spine when he whispers, “Maybe next time it’ll be _me_ doing the taking.”


End file.
